swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Adwan Turoldine
Adwan Turoldine is at the Mining Outpost's tavern (-596, 2488) on Dantooine. He is the fourth (i.e. tier 4) trainer for the CorSec Squadron of Freelance Pilots. Unlike in tier 3, you will need to gain XP in order to learn these new pilot skills: * Exotic Vessels (Skill) * Heavy Starship Component Use (Skill) * Expert Technique (Skill) * Droid Intelligence Theory (Skill) Each skill costs 1,000,000 Starship Combat experience points. Pilot Missions 'Patrol for the Black Sun Pirate' Patrol for the Black Sun Pirate Dantooine System, Dantooine's Wrath; a patrol route to follow. No specific Target. 12 to 14 Patrol Points about 60K Mts to Travel. Destroy the Black Sun Convoy Destroy the convoy composed by: * 1 YT1300 Tier 4 "Black Sun Blackguard". * 3 Ixiyen Tier 4 "Black Sun Vehement". Immediately after you have destroyed them you will receive the next mission. Survive the Black Sun assault Destroy them all: * 4 Kihraxz Tier 5 "Black Sun Deathbringer". *'Reward': 10,000cr and a Mandalmotors "Q series" Booster level 8 Destroy the Hidden Dagger Executioner Destroy the Hidden Dagger Executioner Dathomir System: Hyperspace to Dathomir's Vitality. Your mission is to destroy the Hidden Dagger Executioner and some Hidden Dagger Elminators who have been hired by the Black Sun: * an X-wing Tier 5 "Hidden Dagger Executioner". * 4 Syck Tier 5 "Hidden Dagger Elminator". Escort the Prison Shuttle You receive a Rendezvous point 7000m away to meet an "Imperial Prison Transport" a VT49 Decimator Tier 4 that you have to escort to his Hyperspace jump point. You will have to destroy: * 2 KSE Firespray "Hidden Daggers Slayer" Tier 4. * 3 Rihkxyrk "Hidden Daggers Killer" Tier 4. * 3 X-Wing Tier 4. Reward : * Credits 10000 Credits * A Level 8 weapon Borstel Disruptor. Assist the Corsec against the Black Sun Assist the Corsec against the Black Sun Dantooine system Dantooines Wrath : You have first to travel to the Rendezvous point with the Corsec attack force composed by 2 A-wing Tier 4 "Corsec Interceptors" and 2 KSE Firesray Tier 4 "Corsec Interdiction Craft". The Black Sun forces are a mix of 6 ships including : * 2 Ixiyen Tier 4 "Black Sun Aggressor". * 2 Kihraxz Tier 4 "Black Sun Fighter". * 2 Rihkxyrk Tier 4 "Black Sun Bomber". Destroy them all. Destroy the Black Sun Vehement After a computer scan of the area you are directed alone to destroy a "Black Sun Vehement" and his escort: * 4 Ixiyen Tier 4 "Black Sun Aggressor". * 1 Ixiyen Tier 4 "Black Sun Vehement". Once all are destroyed comes the hardest part of this series. Assist the Corsec against the Black Sun Same name as first mission, that one has only a few things in common, you need to travel to a rendez-vous point to meet your new best friends : * A KSE Firesray Tier 4 "Corsec Interdiction Craft". * A Kimogila M12-L Tier 4 "Corsec Lancer". * A Ye-4 Gunship Tier 4 "Corsec Gunship". * An A-wing Tier 4 "Corsec Interceptor". You will have to destroy : * 2''' Black Sun '''Assault Gunboat Tier 4 "Black Sun Terminator". * 2 Ixiyen Tier 4 "Black Sun Aggressor". * 2 Ixiyen Tier 4 "Black Sun Vehement". Reward : * Credits : 10000 Credits * A Level 8 Armek "Plasma Web" Shield Generator. Assassinate the Hidden Daggers Nebula Stalker Assassinate the Hidden Daggers Nebula Stalker Dathomir system (hyperspace to Dark Force) Those missions are easy to understand ; Destroy all of them... * 2 Dunelizard Tier 4 "Hidden Daggers Enforcer". * 1 Dunelizard Tier 5 "Hidden Daggers Nebula Stalker". Assassinate the Hidden Daggers Nebula Executioner You have to destroy : * 4 Dunelizard Tier 4 "Hidden Daggers Enforcer". * 1 X-wing Tier 5 "Hidden Daggers Nebula Executioner". Survive the Hidden Daggers Ambush Your opponents consist of : * 5 Rihkxyrk "Hidden Daggers Killer" Tier 4. Kill the Hidden Dagger Eliminator Destroy : * 5 Dunelizard Tier 4 "Hidden Daggers Enforcer". * 1 M3-A Scyk Tier 5 "Hidden Dagger Eliminator". Reward : * Credits ; 10000 Credits. * A Level 8 Haor Chall Military Grade Engine. Once you come back victorious you can talk to Adwan Turoldine. Try to talk to him until he proposes you to go talk to either the Rebel Admiral Willham Burke or to Grand Admiral Niall Declann in order to finish your Pilot training. You are free to choose one or the other... Duty Missions * Dathomir System: Duty: Hunt for the Hidden Daggers * Dantooine System: Duty: Rescue the Freighter * Escort a Black Sun Freighter through Dantooine space. * Dathomir System: Duty: Escort a mining transport * Dantooine System: Duty: Protect a mining transport from Hutt pirates Category:Freelance Pilot trainers Category:CorSec Squadron Category:Dantooine NPCs